Primer Aniversario
by amlc2102
Summary: Este es un agradecimiento a los lectores de mis fics ya que hoy 8 de Noviembre se cumple un año de haber publicado el primer capitulo de la serie Locuras en el orfanato Cawthon


**Especial de Primer Aniversario...**

 _8 de Noviembre... Primer capitulo de la serie FNAF Locuras en el orfanato Cawthon es creado... después de la idea rondando en mi cabeza unos días antes y escribirla en un cuaderno... por fin me decidí a crearme una cuenta de Fanfiction. Con la esperanza de que la gente encontrara entretenida mi historia... Nunca pensé que fuera a llegar tan lejos con la misma serie._

 _Todo comenzo como un fic comun de FNAF los shipps que crei adecuados... una historia de romance corta... se convirtio en una serie de 3 temporadas y sus Fanfics derivados como Citas, Entrevistas y los crossovers y Fics interactivos como Locuras en el instituto Ebott, varios especiales, etc._

 _De personajes comunes y corrientes con personalidades cualquiera, como un chico rudo, una chica timida y solitaria, un chico con el sueño de ser un musico, en fin, los pobres chicos huerfanos contra el mundo... hasta detallar personalidades fuera de lo comun, muchisimo muy detalladas, practicamente hay 12 puntos de vista en mi cabeza, desde pensar en sus vidas a diaro, sus reacciones a cada tipo de situacion, sus estaturas, y hasta sus defectos._

 _Prácticamente cree mi propio mundo imaginario, una dimensión en la que existió la leyenda de Freddy Fazbear Pizza, y donde los niños asesinados fusionan sus almas con los cuerpos roboticos que tuvieron que poseer para después reencarnar años después..._

 _El día de Hoy 8 de Noviembre del 2016 se cumple un año de mi serie mas "exitosa" si se puede decir... FNAF LOCURAS EN EL ORFANATO CAWTHON..._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

AMLC21: Y POR ESO... QUIERO FELICITARLOS CHICOS HAN HECHO MUY BUEN TRABAJO

Freddy: -limpiandose una lagrima- es hermoso... gracias por todo jefa!

Foxy: jeje no exageres Freddy

Mangle: que bien! y que vamos a hacer entonces! nos vamos a ir a divertir!

AMLC21: ASI ES, NOS VAMOS...

Afuera del orfanato aparece el camion oficial de Locuras en el Orfanato Cawthon (un camion tipo ejecutivo)

Toy Chica: que elegante!

Chica: entonces ya nos vamos?

Scott: oigan chicos, al menos vistanse decentes, vamos a ir a la mansion AMLC21

Foxy: la jefa nos acepta todos fodongos!

Mangle: si no le importa

AMLC21: VAYAN COMO QUIERAN, NO IMPORTA

Todos suben al camión...

Bonnie: orale! cuando sea estrella de Rock tendré un camión como este!

Bonbon: siii yo también

Spring: que lujoso... esto es lo que nos merecemos por tanto trabajo

Puppet: no exageres Spring

Bboy: miren tenemos sirvientes en el camion

AMLC21: SON LOS EMPLEADOS DEL CAMION

Golden: traigame una copa de champaña por favor

Scarlett: yo quiero unos cacahuates

Bonnie: ni que fuéramos en avión

Scarlett: es la cosa mas lujosa en la que he viajado

Scott: quiero nueces peladas por favor

Golden: jajaja te gustan "peladas" Scott?

Scott: ah no empieces Golden

Bonnie: yo quiero zanahorias

Bonbon: yo también

Spring: yo también por favor

AMLC21: quiero nueces, cacahuates, pan con nutella, una pizza y nachos como los del cinepolis

Foxy: yo tambien quiero todo eso y unas enchiladas

Mangle: yo tambien y con tacos

AMLC21: Y UN FRAPUCCINO

Foxy: y Chocolates

Mangle: siiii chocolates!

Chica: mmm quisiera probar sus fajitas de pollo con salsa de rosas y crema de perejil con ajonjolí

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeee!

Toy Chica: yo quiero fruta con limon

Foxy: que el limon no cuenta como fruta?

Mangle: no, el limon es verdura

Foxy: no Mangle, el limon es fruta

Mangle: pero no es dulce! no puede ser fruta!

Foxy: es fruta, es de la familia de las naranjas

Mangle: claro, para mi que engañaron a la naranja con un pepino, porque el limon no es anaranjado

Foxy: es fruta!

Mangle: es verdura!

Freddy: dejen de discutir por estupideces!

Foxy: pues dile a Mangle que el limón es una fruta

Freddy: pues déjame decirte que es una fruta Mangle

Mangle: no es verdad!

Toy Chica: no seas ignorante Mangle, es fruta

Mangle: ahora resulta que todos en mi contra

Chica: es fruta! y ya cállense todos

Scarlett: en serio! creí que era verdura!

Mangle: Scarlett esta de mi lado

Bonnie: yo pienso que es verdura

Chica: no seas ignorante!

Toy Freddy: pues yo también pienso que es verdura

Golden: y yo

Freddy: en serio Golden! no seas ignorante

Mangle: vamos 5 contra 4

Foxy: quien mas piensa que es fruta?

Puppet: yo!

Spring: yo!

Bboy: yo también creo que es verdura

Bonbon: yo creo que es verdura

Spring: pero Bonbon! el limon es una fruta... cientificamente...

Golden: no empieces con tus ciencias, aqui va ganando la verdura

Foxy: Scott, que es el limon

Scott: Fruta

Foxy: lo ven!

Freddy: ahora vamos empate... jefa! que es el limon?

AMLC21: FRUTA

Mangle: noooooooooo! no es cierto!... chofer! -va con el chofer- que es el limon?

Chofer: Verdura

AMLC21: MENTIRAS...

Mangle: empate de nuevo...

Foxy: -sacude al Chofer- abra los ojos señor el limon es una fruta

El chofer se distrae con Foxy y chocan...

Minutos despues...

AMLC21: Y TODO POR CULPA DE FOXY!

Mangle: si Foxy te pasas, solo por no aceptar que el limon es verdura

Chica: que es fruta!

Scarlett: dejemos de discutir... lleguemos al acuerdo, de que el limon es un tuberculo

Golden: que a quien le tocan el culo...

AMLC21: JEJEJE -POR CELULAR- NECESITO EL AVION PRIVADO, EL CAMION CHOCO...

Horas despues...

AMLC21: POR FIN LLEGAMOS A LA CASA...

La entrada principal esta decorada con dibujos de los personajes del orfanato hechos por Ximena

Foxy: a comer!

Mangle: -le pega a Foxy- idiota

Foxy: que te pasa?

Mangle: eso es por estar en mi contra

Foxy: pero Mangle, el limon es fruta

Todos: otra vez...

AMLC21: MANGLE, LAMENTO SACARTE DE TU BELLO MUNDO CON PONYS Y BARQUITOS DE MADERA QUE NAVEGAN POR EL CIELO, PERO EL LIMON ES UNA FRUTA

Mangle: pruebalo...

Minutos despues de ver algunos videos en youtube...

Mangle: emmm bueno cualquiera se puede equivocar

Bonnie: lo sabia!

Chica: mentiroso

AMLC21: ANTES DEL FESTEJO, HARAN ALGO EN LA SALA -LES MUESTRA LA SALA PRINCIPAL-

Freddy: que haremos aqui...

AMLC21: USTEDES Y NOSOTROS NO SOMOS NADA SIN TODOS ELLOS... LOS CHICOS Y CHICAS QUE LEEN NUESTRAS HISTORIAS...

Freddy: cierto...

Foxy: ejem... pues entonces empecemos...

Freddy: queremos agradecer a los reviews de LOCURAS EN EL ORFANATO

 **Gabriela A**

 **SarEma29**

 **AiliGuby**

 **Emmanuel007**

 **Dark Flamage**

 **SpringMadness**

 **Sr Guerrero (franco)**

 **Mariacm7**

 **Powerdash**

Bonnie: la navidad en el orfanato...

 **Mijuky**

 **Xejorp**

y algunos que ya se habian mencionado en el orfanato

Chica: y ahora los mas actuales y mayores participantes en los fics interactivos...

 **Estarlin**

 **Alexander**

 **Rodrigo**

 **Tomas Ferrari**

 **Milena**

 **TheoryCesar**

 **Gabriel E Xd**

 **Matryoshka panda**

 **FoxyYaz**

 **Nicole Kawaii**

 **Pursuit Mendez**

 **Juan Cruz**

 **Neverkix24**

 **Azasin**

 **Lucius**

 **Citlali**

 **Francotirador**

 **Yusuki**

 **Roylando**

 **Juanpx12**

 **LedetFayder (el prrrrrrrrrrimo Carlos)**

 **Joseph**

 **Ana**

 **Gisell**

 **Cami02468**

 **Bulgy**

 **Lobox**

 **Nekoneki-chan**

 **Ximena... bueno aunque ella igual tiene los fics privados**

 **Dikr**

Foxy: y si faltan nombres ahi le reclaman a la jefa...

AMLC21: OYE! BUENO, ESTO ES TODO, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES POR HACER ESTO POSIBLE, Y BUENO... NOS VEMOS... CHICOS, ES HORA DE LA FIESTA...

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Mangle: Foxy lo siento por estar discutiendo por lo del limon

Golden: a mi me gusta el LEMMON!

Chica: comportate!

Foxy: no te preocupes pirata, tenemos muchas cosas por que discutir mas que esos limones

Golden: como por ejemplo tus "limones" Mangle

Mangle: callate!

Bonbon: cuales limones?

Golden: tu no lo entiendes, tu tienes "melones"

Bonbon: que?

Golden: Bonbon tiene limones, yo Cocos, Chica toronjas, Toy Chica naranjas, Mangle limones y Puppet uvas

Puppet: idiota!

AMLC21: BUENO... HAY QUE FESTEJAR A LOS CHICOS DEL ORFANATO POR SU GRAN TRABAJO

Foxy: quiero pastel

Mangle: yo tambien

Chica: que vamos a comer?

AMLC21: PASEN AL COMEDOR PRINCIPAL

Asi pasaron la tarde en la mansión, comieron, jugaron videojuegos, o anduvieron por las múltiples habitaciones de la casa, festejando su merecido dia de aniversario...

Freddy: ejem... bueno, creo que como minimo merecemos algo, no crees jefa?

AMLC21: YA LES DI EL DIA DE DESCANSO Y UNA COMIDA A LO GRANDE EN LA MANSION, QUE MAS QUIEREN

Golden: dinos como sera nuestra vida en un futuro

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

AMLC21: EMM PUES... CREO QUE DEBERIAN SABERLO... BUENO... YO SIEMPRE PUEDO CAMBIARLES LAS COSAS Y...

Freddy: vamos, que tienes planeado para mi?

Chica: y para mi?

AMLC21: EMM... NO PUEDO DECIRSELOS... AHORA... PERO LES PROMETO DECIRLES UN POCO DE SUS VIDAS FUTURAS DE CADA UNO MAS ADELANTE

Todos: ok...

AMLC21: BUENO Y ESO FUE TODO, HASTA LUEGO!

 **FIN.**


End file.
